Meu Sandman Particular
by Roh Matheus
Summary: Hinata morre de forma trágica deixando uma mácula em muitos Shinobis, mas Naruto passa a conviver com a menina em seus sonhos tendo uma estranha e peculiar ligação e relação com a menina... Quando o amor não está somente no real e vai além do imaginário.
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Nessa fanfic Hyuuga Hinata não está presente como normalmente, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga é Hanabi.

Em uma clareira entre frondosas e densas arvores uma fogueira queimava no centro e cinco pessoas sentavam-se em círculos, cada qual cuidando e polindo as próprias armas de guerra.

- Quem vai ficar no primeiro turno? – A voz de Kakashi atingiu ao grupo todo daquela missão, estavam voltando do pais da garça, ele Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino e Naruto.

- Fico com o primeiro ou o último , tebayo! – Naruto prontamente falou sorrindo como presente sentando em uma pedra naquela clareira.

- Sabemos de seus preciosos sonos e de "nunca interromper no meio da noite, dobe. – Sasuke disse fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do loiro. – Isso está cada vez mais gay sabia?!

- VOCÊ QUE É GAY TEME! – Grita Naruto já partindo pra cima e sendo pelo colarinho por Shino que não falou nada mas parecia absurdamente cansado dessa discussão repetitiva.

- Are, Are... Sasuke primeiro, Shino depois e por fim eu... satisfeitos assim?! – Kakashi disse já terminando de afiar um conjunto de kunais e deitando.

E mesmo irritado o loiro fez o mesmo pegou seu saco de dormir e jogou em um canto distante dos demais, mas ainda dentro da clareira e logo partindo para dormir.

- Nunca vi alguém que gosta tanto de dormir que nem o Naruto.. – Sakura comenta com o grupo.

- O Nara-san.- Shino respondeu no que podiam identificar como um sorriso de lado.

- Ah Shino-kun! Mas ele não conta!

A mente de Naruto somente acompanhou até a esse ponto a partir daqui começou a não ter mais certeza do que ouvia até tudo começar a ficar escuro e escuro a escuridão domou seu corpo e mente, parecia que não existia. Até sentir as pontas dos dedos dos pés e passar a subir e subir sentindo todo o corpo até atingir o extracorpóreo, sentir-se a flutuar no ar pousando suavemente em uma das praias do país da garça. Ele a tinha achado extremamente bonita com areias brancas e grossas conchas rosadas brilhando e um intenso mar cristalino que atingiua o tom de azul iguais seus olhos, mescando-se no horizonte com o intenso azul do céu, caminhava suavemente, estava somente com uma bermuda laranja berrante apreciando o sol, logo a frente viu o que parecia uma tenda, havia alguém lá sentada em meio às almofadas multi-coloridas da tenta tomando um chá verde.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan! – Disse se jogando do lado dela nas almofadas. Pegou da cesta de frutas apoiada em uma das almofadas cerejas para comer, tentava fazer cesta com as mesmas na boca.

- O-ohayo Naru-ruto-kun! – A voz baixa e doce de Hinata soou enquanto sorria com seu sorriso de criança e ficava extremamente vermelha.

Embora para Naruto nada naquela menina inspirava ares de criança sem ser sei jeitinho, a moça possuía longos cabelos negros azulados que iam até o meio das costas e uma franja especa, sua pele era branca como o mais puro mármore e seus olhos eram os intensos olhos prateados brilhantes que sempre o encatava, por fim vestia sempre o mesmo vestido branco longo com gola reta e mangas curtas batendo no meio da canela, no meio do vestido uma fina faixa de cetim vermelha sangue que funcionava com um sinto e demarcava a cintura finíssima da moça acentuando assim, seu busto avantajados e seus quadris largos. Como de costume a menina estava descalça. Ou seja aparentava ter seus 23 ou 24 anos tal qual Naruto e não uma criancinha doce mas sim uma linda mulher.

- Co-como foi o seu dia Naruto-kun? – Perguntou a doce Hinata como sempre fazia mostrando de fato um grande interesse.

- Ah foi maravilhoso! Completei com gosto a missão diplomática! Oba-chan ficará orgulhosa de mim! Se sabe que ela andava preocupada com meu desempenho como diplomata né e vive repetindo...

- Que todo Hokage deve ser um bom diplomata entre as nações... – Completou com uma voz divertida Hinata cortando de leve Naruto que pareceu se importar.

- SIM! Velha chata! Hunf! – Naruto disse vendo o olhar bravo de Hinata embora o sorriso doce nunca saísse de seus lábios. Como essa menina conseguia isso sempre seria um mistério pra Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, não fale assim, você mesmo tem de admitir, foi importante não foi?! ... Não é importante como futuro Hokage que você tenha a confiança dos lideres?!

- Sim..mas... É chato ttebayo! – Disse fazendo bico fazendo Hinata soltar uma gargalhada contida como somente ela era capas de dar.

- Agora você está cada vez mais perto do seu sonho,... Falta quanto tempo?! Dois meses?!

- Sim! Faz quase dois anos que estou treinando! Parece que não acaba nunca!

- Naruto-kun, você precisa ter mais paciência, ser um líder reguer isso de você, mandará seus shinobis pra missões urgentes e terá de esperar sentado até que voltem, e como vai fazer se continuar assim ansioso?! Vai tentar ir junto sempre?

Naruto parecia envergonhado, era sempre assim, conversava com a amiga e ela com seu jeitinho sempre acabava o policiando, ela o moldava e o ajudava a ser alguém melhor, um líder bom pro seu povo e mesmo não gostando muitas vezes entendia o que ela lhe falava.

Hinata era a única que tinha de fato paciência com ele.

- Hina-chan! Chega desse papo vamos treinar um pouco?!

Hinata ficou novamente vermelha pela forma com que o moço a chamou e logo concordou com a cabeça, em resposta Naruto a puxou levantando fazendo ambos ficarem abraçados, mas não durou mais que um segundo pois o hiperativo moço já a arrastava para a praia ficando em posição de luta, e em posição exatamente igual a morena ficou. Logo estavam se atacando com velocidade causando grandes explosões por toda aquela ilha paradisíaca.

- Quero ver se invado de novo o clã Hyuuga e trago pra você mais jutsus pra você aprender a usar ttebayo!

- Na-naruto-kun! Não precisa..

- Precisa sim Hinata-chan! Você está lutando como uma Uzumaki e não como uma Hyuuga.

- Não me importa! – A menina respondeu sobre as águas lançando um rasengan de água e lançando o Naruto pra outra extremidade da praia. Sorriu feliz

- Você está muito boa ttebayo! Não vale! – Disse sorrindo pra ela de volta mas dessa vez criou dois tigres nas mãos, era um jutsu do clã Hyuuga e por isso não podia usar em batalha próximo dos outros, mas ali podia e devia confessar que adorava.

Hinata a segundos de ser acertada simplesmente retirou o chacra do seus pés a fazendo afundar e desviando assim do golpe por milímetros, na praia Naruto gargalhava com a saída engenhosa, se fosse uma batalha real provavelmente não daria certo mais ali tudo podia.

Contudo sua risada morreu na garganta ao ver a Hyuuga sair das águas, seu vestido branco estava colado no corpo definindo completamente os fartos seios estavam com as pontas aparecendo atrazes do tecido translucido , Naruto nunca tinha visto algo tão sensual em sua vida, sua pelequeimava na face de vergonha, para completar a menina saiu lançando os cabeços para trás fazendo uma grande onda de água enquanto passava as mãos no rosto para tirar a água da face.

E de repente sentiu a costela ser chutada e acordou. Olhando e vendo a face feia em sua opinião do teme.

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! POR QUE ME ACORDOU? – Berrou Naruto já pulando.

- Chega de escândalo Naruto, já amanheceu. – Foi o que Shino disse em resposta.

O garoto inseto achava peculiar isso em seu companheiro de grupo, ele realmente detestava ser acordado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 - Intenso

Naruto caminhava com as mãos atrás da cabeça pela vila de Kohona, ao seu lado Sakura também caminhava, mas mais decidida falava sem parar no ouvido do amigo.

- Ele não devia tomar uma atitude Naruto?

-...- Naruto de fato não a ouvia estava com a mente a vagar, pensava em como iria agora invadir o clã Hyuuga sem levantar suspeitas, estava cada vez mais difícil, se bem dessa vez nem precisava retirar mesmo o material, talvez copiá-lo fosse uma opção, ou talvez...

- NARUTO! – Sakura lhe deu um cascudo forte o fazendo perder a linha de raciocínio e quase o derrubando no chão.

- ITAI! SAKURA-CHAN! DOEU! – Berrou de volta. – Isso não se faz, ttebayo!

- Presta atenção no que eu falo Naruto! É importante...- Falou a garota abaixando a cabeça levemente vermelha, o amigo notando o que fez passou os braços sobre os ombros da menina. – Qual a grande duvida Sakura?! Prometo prestar atenção agora!

- Você não acha que Sasuke-kun deveria tomar uma atitude? Estamos ... Juntos... A pelo menos quatro meses... E ele não falou nada sobre tornar publico, ou oficial... Será que ele gosta de mim Naruto?

- Só se fosse o maior de todos os temes para não gostar de você... Porque não o joga contra a parede?! Acho que ouvi ele falando com o Shino sobre precisar reconstruir o clã logo...

- Ah! OBRIGADA NARUTO! – O beijou na bocheca e ele sorriu suave em resposta. Fez dois bushins para ficar auxiliando Tsunade no maldito escritório, depois encaminhou-se para a biblioteca, de lá retirou dois livros que falavam sobre o clã Nara. Nada que fosse secreto obvio, mas sim o que era de domínio publico, lembrava que Hinata vivia falando para ele sobre a importância de conhecer profundamente cada clã.

Olhou para os lados e saiu pulando sobre os telhados de sua vila pousando sobre a cabeças dos Hokages deitou ali sobre a cabeça de seu pai e olhou para os seus respirando fundo, abraçado nos livros permitiu divagar e por fim sentindo a leve brisa, posse a entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

Ali era seu reino particular, e lembrava claramente a primeira vez que entrou naquele lugar, ou melhor, passou a encontrá-la. Foi no exame chunnin, Hinata e Neji lutaram pra valer, lembra que ficou berrando e torcendo pela pequena Hyuuga que não desistia! Tão divertido, mas no fim o primo deu um golpe certeiro e mesmo não sendo proporcional quebrou as costelas da Hyuuga, nada sério e resolvido pouco depois pelos médicos-nin presentes.

O que ninguém sabia é que um pequenino fiapo de osso na hora do ataque se soltou e foi parar no coração da menina e sem mais nem pouco mais de uma semana depois a menina entrou em coma. O osso alojou-se num local tão critico do coração que sua remoção era impossível, poucos dias depois toda a vila soube da trágica e prematura morte da menina Hyuuga.

Lembra do enterro triste com todos de branco e lembra principalmente de sua cólera ao ver Neji ali em é triste, sem pensar muito no que fez partiu para cima do outro e lhe deu uma surra.

O outro não reagiu deixando-se apanhar, e por mais estranho que podia parecer nem mesmo o pai da menina, tio do garoto agredido, não reagiu, a morte daquela menina doce realmente mudou muito as coisas. E não somente no seu clã que agora possuía Hanabi como próxima na sucessão e para antecipar o passo tinha Neji como seu noivo, afinal quando a menina completa-se quinze anos ela seria coroada líder mas precisava ser emancipada e casada.

Kiba desistiu de ser ninja utilizando seu chackra para virar veterinário-nin dos animais da vila e Shino, bom continuou como shinobi, e foi deslocado para o time 7 a pedidos de Kurenai que via ali um grupo onde a maioria tinha perdido alguém importante e talvez compreende-se a dor do mino.

Formaram assim o único time com 4 crianças. O lado ruim era que o já calado Shino, quase não falava agora, era alguém de mais ações e menos falas, a parte boa é que o garoto tinha feito uma promessa de nunca mais perder nenhum companheiro de time e por isso acabou minando todas as tentativas de Sasuke de sair da vila. Com o tempo Sasuke desistiu da idéia absurda de fugir, por que, bem, Shino era realmente eficaz e inteligente em impedir isso. Mesmo a si Shino vivia protegendo calado o ajudando a controlar a kyuubi e desenvolvendo a paciência do menino, inclusive o ensinou a meditar! Veja só!

Mas, enfim foi nessa época que sonhou pela primeira vez com Hinata, a menina estava sentada no balanço na frente da academia e chorava, vestia como atualmente um simples vestido branco com uma fita de cetim de vermelho no meio, seus cabelos curtinhos e sempre com a mão sobre o peito batendo os dedinhos quando se aproximava, e a partir daí sempre que fechava os olhos sonhava com Hinata. O tempo passou e cada vez mais se aproximava da menina, tal qual a si mesmo viu a menina crescer os cabelos cresceram e tudo mais mudar, conversava com ela, brincava com ela, ria com ela, também passou a treinar com a menina, adorava lutar com ela e aos poucos um foi ensinando suas técnicas para o outro.

Sonhar com alguém morto era estranho, muito estranho, sabia que tudo não passava de sua cabeça, contudo não impedia, sabia que aquilo era importante para si, era apegado a uma lembrança sabia disso. Mas que mal á em sonhar com alguém legal, sonhar é o que move a mente segundo Hinata.

Achava engraçado isso, nunca tinha de fato conversado muito com a menina, mas em seus sonhos conversaram muitas coisas. Pesquisou na biblioteca e lá diziam que sonhos era um relaxamento do seu subconsciente e que tudo ali vinha de coisas que ele já sabia. E foi pensando nisso que se sentiu muito inteligente!

Estava sentado em uma arvore alta, bem alta uma arvore mágica somente possível em sonhos de tão alta, ao seu lado estavam os dois livros que pegou mais cedo na biblioteca. Subindo escalando a arvore com maestria de um gato vinha Hinata que logo pousou sentando no galho à frente.

- O- Ohayo Naruto Ku-kun! - Disse Hinata sorrindo e jogando a cabeça pro lado, seus cabelos longos e lisos escorreram do ombro e balançaram com o vento, Naruto sentiu o cheiro de lírios que ele emanava. Como isso era possível?! Sua mente era mesmo criativa!

- O-ohayo Hina-chan! Olha o que eu trouxe! – Mostrou os dois livros dos Nara, um falava da historia do clã e outro sobre as técnicas e jutsus e habilidades bem como sua estrutura hierárquica. – Qual você que ler primeiro?!

A menina levou o delicado dedo com unhas longas aos lábios grossos ponderando fazendo Naruto olhar para aqueles lábios carnudos.

A um tempo vinha tendo desejos para com Hinata, e sabia que muitos garotos tinham sonhos eróticos, provavelmente era isso, como sempre sonhava com Hinata, logo ele acaba tendo seus pensamentos eróticos com ela também, mas por algum motivo não achava certo e por isso tentava se controlar.

Hinata escolheu o livro sobre as técnicas deixando o livro mais divertido sobre a história para Naruto. A menina cruzou as pernas sobre a árvore as esticando fazendo a barra do vestido subir e mostrar as pernas torneadas e ao mesmo tempo delicadas da menina.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou para o seu livro. O bom de ler no sonho é que sempre era algo rápido e logo estava trocando de livro com Hinata.

- Preste atenção na parte das sombras Naruto-kun, é realmente interessante, estava pensando aqui que talvez com ataques de fogo bem localizados acima da cabeça do inimigo Nara ficaria ótimo, pois minimiza as sombras o atrapalhando bem! Ou mesmo o contrario meio em diagonal para ampliar caso o tenha como aliado!

Hinata comenta enquanto abraça suas pernas fazendo o vestido mostrar toda a perna, mas sem realmente prestar atenção nisso, pela forma com que fazia estava claramente perdida e empolgada com a idéia. Aquilo já era pedir de mais!

Tebbayo!

A menina tinha um jeito inocente tão fofo! Dava vontade apertar, sentia o coração bater descompensado cada vez que a menina mostravasse asism empolgada, só que agora lá estava ela mesma sem notar deliberadamente o seduzindo com seu jeitinho de criança e seu corpo arrebatado com seus pernas deliciosas e sua pele macia! Era pedir de mais do pobre garoto de 18 anos virgem e inexperiente!

E sem se conter Naruto quebra a distância entre eles e a beija. Sentindo aqueles lábios carnudos e macios gelados como a pela da morena tocando os seus a sentindo vibrar e sentindo algo muito fora dos padrões para si.

Tudo em sua mente sumiu, tudo tornou-se vazio e ao mesmo tempo completo, estava enlouquecendo só podia, parecia que vivera até ali somente para isso, precisava mais daquilo do que ar em seus pulmões e sangue em suas veias, tudo o entorpecia, como isso tudo era possível em um simples sonho?!

Talvez por ela ser literalmente tudo que sempre sonhou?! Não era mais, ela era muito mais, ela era tudo que desejou e nem sabia desejar.

Segurando em sua nuca e a puxando pro seu colo Hinata arregala os olhos, entretanto logo os fecha correspondendo ao beijo e passando as mãos sobre os cabelos dele ficaram se beijando por um tempo. E quando se afastaram Naruto viu que Hinata estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Por que... por que fez isso? - Perguntou a Hyuuga ainda sem soltar do abraço acariciando com as pontas dos dedos na nuca do rapaz. Aquele leve toque de carinho era muito mais do que estava acostumado de receber de qualquer um, era algo tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intimo.

- Por que você mexe comigo...

- E o que isso...significa?

- Não sei... – Naruto encosta sua testa na dela falando com a voz sussurrada levemente rouca quebrando um pouco daquela sua voz infantil. – Mas sei que gosto.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Dor e Amor

Capítulo 2 - ** Amor e dor**

Um, dois, três,... vinte relatórios depois Naruto começa a entender por que a Obaa-chan bebia tanto, realmente era um porre sem tamanho ficar ali lendo e relendo relatório e os fichando para o catálogo e apontamentos de missões.

Papelada maldita! Bufou bagunçando o cabelo, podia esta dormindo e sonhando com certa menina morena, mas nãaaao estava ali, cansadão enrolando em papeis.

- E ai já arrependeu de decidir virar Hokage? – Era a voz de Kakashi vindo da janela. Sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo dele aproximar-se do prédio por isso não se assustou somente levantou os olhos e bufou.

- NUNCA!... Mas isso é muito maçante ttebayo! Baa-chan faz isso só pra se livrar do trabalho chato!

- Chato, mas de grande responsabilidade. – Responde o outro ainda sentado na janela agora com seu inseparável livrinho na mão.

- Hai, hai hai...

- De qualquer forma vi que nem tem como fazermos o que eu ia propor. Deixa pra lá. – O dono de cabelos brancos sabia que isso iria atiçar a curiosidade do ex-pupilo.

- Fale logo o que é Sensei!

- Iria chamá-lo para almoçar e depois treinar somente.

- AHAA! Eu quero! SHIZUME! – Berrou Naruto levantando num pulo fazendo a secretaria da Hokage vir correndo. – Avisa para aquela velha da obaa-chan que fui treinar e que por hoje não vou mais fazer o trabalho dela para ela ir bebeeer!

- LIE! Você vai terminar seu trabalho enquanto eu almoço e depois treinamos que tal?

Uma gota surge na cabeça da mulher que volta para sua mesa resmungando sobre não ser moça de recados.

A contra gosto mas sabendo ser o certo Naruto termina correndo de catalogar os relatórios resmungando o tempo todo e logo corre para a área de treino encontrando com Kakashi.

- Demorou..

- É me perdi nos caminhos da vida... – Disse Naruto irônico colocando-se em posição de combate. – Taijutsu?

- Se que sabe Naruto. – Kakashi fala sorrindo de lado por baixo da mascara guardando seu livrinho na bolsa. – Você merece ser punido por ficar brincando sobre mim.

Logo o loiro parte pra cima do ex-sensei de forma intensa numa seqüência de socos e chutes que faz o sensei recuar até uma arvore. Naruto fica empolgado por que agora o encurralou, mas o grisalho da um chute na arvore dando um salto girando por cima de Naruto e o chutando antes de atingir o solo.

A partir daí Naruto se irritou e decidiu mostrar a que veio e com tudo. Lutaram por duas horas sem parar e rindo o tempo todo. Sempre perdiam a noção das horas ao treinar e Naruto somente voltou a si quando percebeu o chakra de Sakura vinha correndo até eles, pela forma oscilante que ele vinha realmente sua amiga não estava nada bem, resolveu por isso terminar rapidamente a luta.

Deu um mortal para trás sem as mãos para se afastar de Kakashi então antes de pousar pego um dos pés dele e no lugar de pousar deu impulso no chão pulando por cima de seu sensei fazendo assim esticar as pernas em um espacate o girando o corpo por fim desferiu um chute com os dois pés em seus países baixos o lançando longe. O Loiro pousou suavemente no chão a tempo de abrir os braços e pegar Sakura que se aproximava correndo.

Sua amiga chorava copiosamente de forma desenfreada ele a abraçou sentindo ali toda a tristeza da menina. Após anos e anos juntos em missões desenvolveram uma ligação imensa o permitindo sentir toda a tristeza da menina. Somente uma pessoa era capaz de causar tamanha dor.

Sasuke

Aquele maldito!

Somente não partiu para tirar satisfação com o amigo, pois a forma com que Sakura se agarrava a ele impedia de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ajudá-la.

A alma de Sakura estava quebrada em frangalhos seus olhos estavam opacos e sua pele tingida de manchas vermelhas, e pontos extremamente pálidos. Ela solusava buscando ar enquanto socava o peito de Naruto com uma mão e o agarrava com a outra. O loiro somente passou os braços protetoramente pelas costas dela e fitou o horizonte perdido vendo Kakashi ajoelhado no chão vindo arrastando até si com uma minhoca com ambas as mãos abaixo da cintura.

Em outra situação aquela cena arrancaria gargalhadas do menino raposa, contudo agora somente olhava perdido. Queria matar Sasuke por fazer Sakura chorar, mas também queria entender o amigo. O cara era uma teme, mas mesmo assim nunca magoaria Sakura nesse nível propositalmente.

Kakashi apoiado em um tronco de treinamento com as pernas levemente abertas fez sinal para Naruto tirar a menina dali.

Tudo que não precisavam é que todos soubessem a fragilidade da menina com o soco mais forte de toda a vila.

Concordou com um aceno mudo e a pegou no colo que como se fosse uma boneca de pano destruída pelo tempo de abandono de um dono injusto, deixou-se carregar colocando a cabeça no peito do moreno e acomodando a cabeça no ombro e braço do mesmo.

Saiu saltando pela vila de forma precisa e rápida pousando no parapeito da varanda da rosada entrando e a deitando na cama de casal que ela dispunha, mas ela não o largou a apertando contra ela. Pouco depois chega Kakashi sentando do outro lado da menina fazendo carinho na cabeça dela enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos rosados.

Alguém tão bom e que prestava tantas ajudas ao mundo não deveria sofrer desse jeito, não deveria ser entregue a esse nível de fragilidade existencial. Mas as dores do coração não escolhem os alvos e ninguém está livres de senti-lo.

A menina notando o carinho na cabeça virou a cabeça aos poucos vendo seu professor e rapidamente esticou o braço o puxando para si também e sem escolha ambos agora deitavam em volta da menina.

Quem de fora visse a situação pensaria na depravação da cena e de como assim dois homems e uma mulher deitam na mesma cama assim tão abraçados de forma tão intima e sem pudores.

Contudo ali era um ambiente particular, uma bolha. Kakashi e Naruto somente estavam protegendo sua menininha do mundo devastador lá fora que tinha lhe quebrado de forma intensa. Não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com o fato de estarem dividindo a mesma cama ou mesmo de ser uma cena comprometedora, alias, isso nem passava por suas mentes. Somente ficaram ali tranqüilos ouvindo à chorar de forma incontrolável até que a exaustão a venceu fazendo a menina dormir.

- Naruto, pode ir eu fico com ela, considere isso um presente pela vitória... – Disse Kakashi sua voz não passava de um sussurro baixo para evitar que acordassem a menina novamente. – Você ainda nem almoçou e já anoiteceu. -

- Não sensei, eu fico também.

- Deixa de ser baka, vai lá, come, descansa e depois se quiser volta. Ela está dormindo não precisa de nós dois para velar seu sono.

Naruto não disse nada somente a olhou mais uma vez levantou com cuidado para não acordá-la e se pôs para fora da janela.

Só que seu destino não era um restaurante e sim um acerto de contas. Em menos tempo do que seria comum para um shinobi estava entrando pela porta do bar e sem olhar em nada a sua volta o atravessou em passos decididos e sem dizer uma única palavra o desferiu um murro bem forte fazendo com que seu amigo de equipe voa-se destruindo a parede do lado de fora do bar.

O dono do bar suspirou derrotado, semana passada tinha concertado uma janela, assim não dava.

Naruto partiu para cima, mas se chocou de mais com que viu, naquela face dura de Sasuke via-se olhos tristes carregados de lágrimas. É seu amigo também sofria.

Aquilo era de mais para ele.

** Por que as pessoas simplesmente não ficavam juntas daqueles que amam?!**

Estava saindo quando Shino se parou a sua frente. Mas antes do outro poder lhe falar algo falou afoito.

- Por que essa merda toda?

- Acordo do clã Uchiha com o clã Yamaha, Ino-san e Sasuke-san estão noivos...

- Merda! Por isso Sakura tá daquele jeito.

- Onde?

- Na casa dela.

Geralmente a habilidade monossilábica de Shino o impressionava, não hoje, hoje pouco lhe importava.

Saiu saltando até a própria casa deitando na cama e respirando fundo. Precisava urgente sair dali, ir para o seu paraíso particular.

Agora estava naquele balanço, aquele seu balanço especial, chutou uma pedrinha no chão sentando no balanço, aquele balanço na forma real agora estava muito pequeno para seu corpo musculoso, mas em seus sonhos não, tinha a dimensão ideal.

Encostou a cabeça nas cordas e suspirou estava muito confuso.

Pouco depois sentiu dois frágeis e finos braços passaram por seu peito e cintura enquanto uma cabeça encostava em seu ombro. Os grandes cabelos longos e lisos dela caindo sobre seus braços.

Colocou as mãos sobre a dela e assim ficaram respirando fundo e simplesmente curtindo um a presença do outro.

Um tempo depois a voz doce de Hinata foi ouvida bem perto de seus ouvidos causando um arrepio gostoso.

- Na-naruto-kun... vo-você só vem aqui quando... quando algo sério acontece...

Aquilo não, era uma pergunta ou mesmo uma afirmação, era uma constatação para deixar claro que ela sabia que algo acontecia e que estava lá para conversarem.

Apertou mais as mãos dela a puxando para frente, precisava ver aqueles olhos precisos e brilhantes, e sem falar nada a segurou pela nuca e a puxou para um beijo urgente que foi correspondido da mesma forma.  
A sentou em seu colo dessa vez de forma comportada com ambas as pernas pro mesmo lado. Colocando ambas as mãos em sua cintura para dar sustentação, e após uma sessão de beijos repetiu o que martelava em sua mente:

- Por que as pessoas simplesmente não ficavam juntas daqueles que amam?!

- Por que nem sempre a vida permite isso... As pessoas fazem seu melhor,... Nem sempre o melhor é o que realmente desejam. – Ela respondeu enquanto fazia círculos com os dedos em seu ombro e lhe sorria doce e gentil, compreensiva como somente era capaz de ser.

- Sakura ama Sasuke, eu sempre achei que Sasuke amava Sakura, mas ele a fez sofrer ficando noivo por um acordo família com a família da Ino... Agora ambos estão lá tristes chorando sofrendo...

- Não o condene, ele não teve escolhas, acordos firmados assim há tanto tempo não podem ser quebrados facilmente... Ele não teve escolhas.

- Sempre tem Hina-chan, sempre tem... – Naruto encostou a cabeça no ombro da menina a apertando mais forte contra si. – Sei lá fuja, case escondido com a Sakura, faça qualquer coisa! O que importa é não deixar de fazer o que o coração manda. Não existe limite para isso. Sempre há escolhas ttebayo!

Os olhos da morena brilharam emocionados com as palavras dele a menina abria a fechava a boca impressionada e por fim o deu um beijo, o primeiro partido dela para si. Esse simples fato o fez sorrir.

- Seria tão bom se o mundo pensa-se assim e em todas as situações fosse possíveis,... – Disse Hinata emocionada.

- Eu sempre seguirei meu coração Hina-chan, não me importa aonde ele leve... Afi-afinal.. – Ele parou de falar e engoliu em seco. A olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos e contornando com o dedo a face delicada da menina voltando a falar tentando voltar a soar decidido. – Afinal, foi meu coração que me trouxe você..

- Na-narut- A fala de Hinata foi interrompia pelos dedos de Naruto em seus lábios.

- Hyuuga Hinata, quer ser minha namorada?

Os olhos da menina arregalaram e sua boca abriu em um perfeito e rosado "o".

- C-co-como?

- Isso que você ouviu, eu tenho você dentro do meu coração e não é só por que você esta nos meus sonhos que isso vai me impedir... Quer ser namorada desse baka aqui?

A menina passou a chorar e o beijou em resposta um beijo apaixonado e cheio de significados.


End file.
